<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck in a Tree by MadAcres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988076">Stuck in a Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAcres/pseuds/MadAcres'>MadAcres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Oblivious, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Post-Calamity Ganon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAcres/pseuds/MadAcres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda and her champions were successful. Calamity Ganon is no more. Everyone in Hyrule celebrates the banishment of the evil, except for Link. Now that his duty is fulfilled, what is he?</p><p>The conqueror of evil has conquered evil. What now?</p><p>AU - Calamity Ganon died the first time, no time skip. But, Link has an identity crisis so give and take.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon, Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm a scrub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link looks for a home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was odd to see the moon over Hyrule no longer hold that dangerous hue of red it had for the longest time. It made sense. Calamity Canon was defeated. That's why everyone is celebrating in the castle right now. All but Link, who was perched on his favorite balcony, somewhat dramatically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Hylian scanned the landscape, seeing all the destruction that occurred around the castle. Scorched earth, splintered trees, parts of metal marvels scattered everywhere. To the common citizen of Hyrule, this was depressing, a testament to what had happened to their home and how worse it could have been. But for Link, it was depressing in the exact opposite way. The rogue guardians, creatures of Ganon, all were never coming back. Who was he to fight? What was there to protect?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'What... am I going to do?' he thought, solemnly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Strange, isn't it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link calmly turned to face the surprise guest on his balcony, no longer needing that defensive paranoia essential for survival. The champion of archery was leaning on the archway that connected the perch to the great castle. His trademark bow and scarf was no longer on his person, replaced by fine wine in a royal chalice, undoubtedly from the celebratory feast occurring in the main hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...The moon I mean," the Rito clarified, pointing his chalice towards the adornment in the sky. "No longer red. White and calming seems to soot Hyrule better, don't you think?" he asked, joining the hero on the railing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link gave a quiet nod in agreement. Silence stood for a while as Revali swirled his wine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Everyone's missing you down there, you know. As quiet as you are, your presence is always felt. And it's sorely absent during the celebration." Revali was not so subtly trying to convince the hero to come down and join in. Link wondered if the avian even came up here of his own accord, rather an ambassador for the others. Revali saw the concern in Link's eyes, his friendly manipulation now replaced with genuine want to ease the hero's trouble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Link</em>." Revali said sternly, trying to garner his attention, which worked. "<em>You </em>saved Hyrule. Slayed the literal evil plaguing people's lives. You're the hero everyone needed and wanted. And you live up to the title of legend." Revali wanted to pull out his feathers for how corny that was and how he dropped his own pride to boost Link's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's just the thing, Revali." Link said, catching the archer off guard. Even his fellow champion had only heard the hylian speak a few of times. "It's all over. What... what now?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Revali's green eyes met with link's blues. The stark determined eyes of Link were now glossy, and looked terribly exhausted. Evil being stopped, even for a day, really put Link in a depression quick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"By god, Link you look terrible," Revali had to admit. "Do you already feel a lack of purpose from Ganon's defeat?" Link only faced the moon once more, assuming that the bird already knew the answer. Silence joined them on the balcony once more. Link wasn't one for continuing a point even after it's departure but he wasn't feeling normal anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You, Urbosa, Daruk, Mipha... you all have people. You... you village or city you protect, a pride which you hold from being one of them. They are your main responsibility now that Ganon's gone. Zelda is the new ruler of Hyrule, a diplomat and leader. What am I?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Revali took a moment to take in all of Link's grievances, trying to formulate to best response to sooth. As much as he hated it, the Hylian was held in too high regards in his eyes to be subject to emotional strain. No matter how rare. "You're a hero."</p>
<p>"Of what?"</p>
<p>"Of Hyrule."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"To fight evil."</p>
<p>"What evil?"</p>
<p>Revali realized his last utterance slipped off the tongue too quickly. It was the last thing Link needed to hear, but it was engrained into his mind. The hylian was named Link, fighter of... well, evil. The corner Revali now resided in was fully realized too late. He understood Link's plight now, and failed to help the second he mentioned evil.</p>
<p>"I need to think for a while." The hero of hyrule stated, stepping onto the balcony railing.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" Revali asked hastily. Obviously desperate to keep Link in his company.</p>
<p>"A private spot. I like to decompress there, as selfish as it sounds." Revali internally pitied the hero for thinking that something as basic as relaxation was a privilege he needed to earn.</p>
<p>"Do you need a ride? I can fly you there!" Revali shouted a little too loud in his excitement.</p>
<p>"No, it's okay," he said, genuinely not wanting to burden any of his fellow champions. And with that, Link jumped off the balcony, into the open sky. He disappeared from Revali's sight before returning with a paraglider in arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Revali quietly sipped his wine and went on with the monologue practiced in his head anyway, "And I was thinking that maybe you and I could get a drink while we're down there, you can show me around the castle... blah, blah, blah" Revali threw his wine over the balcony in frustration, before heading back to the feast in a sour mood. He passed Mipha on his way back, presumably making her way towards Link's previous location. She garnered his attention as he passed her.</p>
<p>"Is link-?"</p>
<p>"No." Revali stated harshly, continuing down the hall, much to Mipha's chagrin.</p>
<p>"Ok..." she said quietly to herself.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The moon was setting on the horizon, split perfectly in half by the sea. At least, that was the view from the coasted cliff. Link had a soft spot for high, isolated places. Perhaps that's why he was such an avid climber. He clambered to the very edge to dangle his legs off the side, purposely shifting a rock positioned between two symmetrical trees next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hero sat down just as a poof of smoke appeared to his right. "Haha! You found- Oh, hi Link!" the Korok squealed, optomistic as ever.</p>
<p>"Hi, Romeo."</p>
<p>Romeo was Link's best friend and favorite variation of the korok tribe. Contrary to the typical soft brown and bright greens of the koroks, Romeo was ash grey, with a reddish-orange leaf for a face. It reminded Link of autumn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Romeo asked, not oblivious to the look on the Hylian's face. The korok took a seat next to link, small twig in hand.</p>
<p>"I don't know who I am." Link was always blunt with Romeo. Mainly because of their dynamic established in their history.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link had been having the worst day possible. His new favorite weapon had broke, he was caught in a rainstorm, and he was currently retreating from a small brigade of pig monsters that was previously on his tail.</p>
<p>As he drug himself up the steep hill by the beach, covered in cuts and mud, the last thing he wanted to hear was- "Yeehee! You found me!"</p>
<p>"Are you kidding me?"</p>
<p>As if on cue, a korok popped out of the stone at the top of the hill Link was crawling. The loud voice out of nowhere, the poorly placed optimism in a time where the hero was not in a cheery mood. The sheer annoyance shouldve been enough for Link to slice the damn thing in half. But he didn't.</p>
<p>For some reason, one he couldn't decipher, Link felt better at the sight. He even laughed. Even on the shittest of all days, there would always be these sneaky little guys happy to play hide n seek. Link loved the stability in that idea.</p>
<p>Ever since then, Link returns to the spot where he found Romeo whenever needing to clear his mind or soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aren't you a Hylian?" Romeo asked, confused on Link's quandary.</p>
<p>"I know... but that's just my race."</p>
<p>"Link, it doesn't matter what race you are! You could be a Rito, Zora, Goron, or even a Gerudo! Well... it would be kind of hard for you to be a Gerudo. But still, all that matters is that you're a hero!"</p>
<p>"Thanks, Romeo. I just mean now that Ganon- that evil, is gone."</p>
<p>"I don't know what you mean..." admitted the korok, a little embarrassed that he couldn't understand Link's feelings.</p>
<p>"That's ok, I don't really know either. I just don't know what to call myself."</p>
<p>"Be yourself Link!" Romeo cheered.</p>
<p>"Thanks..." Link chuckled at the naive nature of the koroks, but that's what drew him to them.</p>
<p>"I mean it! People like you for who you already are! It doesn't matter what time it is!" Romeo threw his arms up with his closing statement, as if to say "well? Huh?"</p>
<p>Link smirked, then laughed. The korok always had a way of getting to him. With that, the "hero" embraced his ashen friend, hugging him close in a friendly display of love. Romeo giggled as he swung around in Link's arms like a stuffed animal.</p>
<p>Link came to a certain conclusion with his alone time. "I need a change. I need a new place to live, to act."</p>
<p>"You could always stay with us at the deku tree!" Romeo suggested.</p>
<p>"No, that's..." Link paused mid sentenced. He continued to think on the casual offer for a second. "The great deku tree..."</p>
<p>A smirk born of self diagnosed genius rang across Link's face.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link moves</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The map was marked. His bags were packed. The time was now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That same moon hung over Hyrule the night after the celebration, and the castle was still housing the champions. Tomorrow, they would go home, and Link would find a new one. There was a bit of anxiety in the stoic hero's gut, feeling as though a move so drastic would be just as emotionally drastic.</p>
<p>'Just because I'm moving doesn't mean I'm cutting contact, right?' Link convinced himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He figured it best to leave at night. Too many people would be out and about, able to see a teenager fly through the sky on a paraglider. Guards still made there nightly patrols, but they have been sworn to secrecy about royal matters they know about, and Zelda made sure Link was considered royalty. </p>
<p>The hero clipped his sheikah slate onto his climbing pants, and threw his last outfit unto Romeo, who was sleeping in his travel bag amongst his food and weapons. </p>
<p>It was the beginning of a new era to Link, but with any big decision came hesitation. He had been all over Hyrule, front to back, but he always had a home base. Now, he was changing the one constant variable in his life.</p>
<p>All of these thoughts and more rushed through the hero's head as he rested it on his bedroom door. The wood was smooth and cool, and he knew that luxurious architecture was going to be a luxury where he is going. His back was housing his Hylian shield, bow of light, his bag filled with everything he would need, and of course, the master sword.</p>
<p>'I've already packed. It's too late to back out now. Please no one see me.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link counted to three in his head before snapping the door open, then peering down each side of the hallway for any sign of life. When the coast was determined clear, Link snuck his way down the Northeast hall, looking for the very same balcony he was at last night. </p>
<p>Once he turned the corner, Link looked back, just to be safe.</p>
<p>No one.</p>
<p>He sighed in relief, before continuing on his way. Since he wasn't looking however, progress was swiftly stopped by a little Zora at his thighs.</p>
<p>The little red Zora stood shyly and looked up at the champion. His mouth was agape in the way a kid in awe does, his eyes were big and legs were tiny. Link could only stand still, frozen in his tracks. It took Link a little longer than it should for him to realize that this was Mipha's brother she had talked about.</p>
<p>"Sidon!" Link heard whisper-yelled from around the corner. Sidon turned his head away from Link, who jumped behind the previous corner he had crossed.</p>
<p>Mipha softly walked up to the prince in her royal Zora nightwear, taking him by the hand. "Sidon, what did I tell you about wandering the castle without me?"</p>
<p>Sidon didn't answer, only looking downward, embarrassed.</p>
<p>"Come on, it's late, let's go to bed." Mipha suggested, motioning her head towards the way she came.</p>
<p>They began to walk their way back, and when Link peered around to see if they were still present, his eyes met with Sidon once more. He was looking back towards Link the whole time he was being dragged down the hall.</p>
<p>'It's creepy how kids stare...' Link thought.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The balcony was in sight, and Link let his guard down in a poor display of awareness. Maybe he had gotten soft.</p>
<p>Revali had revealed himself on the balcony only when Link stood in front of him, to the hero's surprise. The Rito had been waiting on the other side of the archway, right in Link's blind spot as he made it to the railing.</p>
<p>"Where do you think you're going?"</p>
<p>Link didn't respond, only stared as he crouched on the railing. Romeo had popped out of the top of his bag, hurting Link's chances of intimidation.</p>
<p>"Does it matter?" Link asked, sternly.</p>
<p>"Hmm... the princess's personal guard and hero of Hyrule is sneaking out of the castle with a packed bag. Maybe he's running away! That would be scandalous, wouldn't it?'</p>
<p>Link had no choice but to convince the bird to keep quiet.</p>
<p>"Please don't tell anyone..." he asked, genuine pleading in his eyes. Anything other than a stoic face caught Revali off guard, apparently.</p>
<p>"I won't."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Link smiled in gratitude.</p>
<p>"On one condition." The genuine smile turned into a stereotypical frown. Revali smirked in his trademark cocky way, lifting the hero's chin up with his wing. "Tell me where you're planning on staying."</p>
<p>"If people knew that would ruin the point of a getaway, wouldn't it?"</p>
<p>"So it's a getaway?"</p>
<p>Link mentally hit himself for accidentally divulging that information. </p>
<p>"... The great Hyrule Forest."</p>
<p>Revali was intrigued.</p>
<p>"Going back to your Hylian roots?"</p>
<p>"Sort of."</p>
<p>"Well then, I won't tell anyone, as promised."</p>
<p>Revali let go of the hero's face and turned to make his way back to bed. Link missed the exchange they were having.</p>
<p>"Revali." The bird looked over his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Why did you need to know?"</p>
<p>Revali only smirked, "hmph. Maybe I'll want to visit."</p>
<p>Link was perplexed at Revali's sudden interest in his affairs, but decided to shake the thoughts out of his head. A piece of written parchment was stabbed with a common arrow, then fired from Link's bow onto the castle entrance, pinning it on the door. </p>
<p>With that, Link was off once again, paragliding off his balcony. This time, gone for longer.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once Revali made it back into his bedroom, he calmly closed the door behind him before collapsing to the floor. He felt like he was breathing for the first time in an hour. </p>
<p>"Playing this suave character isn't easy..." he huffed. Revali had been putting on a show for everyone he met, cool and cocky. But when it came to Link, he kicked it up to eleven, which was way too taxing on the poor Rito.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna molt early at this rate." he ranted, getting back into bed.</p>
<p>Once he reached a comfortable position, his mind wandered to link, as usual for the past few weeks. Revali grinded his beak in frustration. 'Of all people, why did I have to fall for that twerp? And why do I have to do all the flirting? This is exhausting...'</p>
<p>Revali thought more of Link, with him. Together. It was calming to him. The fact that it could be reality, was tragically slim in his eyes. But, there was a slight possibility. And that made it all worth it to Revali.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mipha had fallen back to sleep quite soundly in the siblings' shared water bed. She was elegant even while sleeping, and she held her brother close to her as he liked it. </p>
<p>Sidon on the other hand, couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about running into the champion. <em>The </em>hero of Hyrule. He was starstruck, and he wanted to hang out with him forever, be his best friend, do everything together.</p>
<p>But with him being a little kid, and Link being a busy hero, in his eyes, the chances were tragically slim.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lord of the Land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link's decision leads to regret, but not from the Hero of Hyrule.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link's scabbed and calloused fingers dipped into the small wooden cup of paint, plastering his chest, abdomen, and legs with green streaks. His barbarian armor allowed his displayed skin to become a canvas for his new lifestyle. For good measure, Link placed a green hand print right on his chest. Partially because it represented the oppression he had faced by powers greater than himself, pushing down on him, making it hard to breath, and also because it looked cool.</p>
<p>Being surrounded by trees gave an excess of oxygen, enough to feed the entire kingdom, but was instead gorged on by the lone Hylian. For once, he did not feel guilty for his selfish consumption of resources, instead wanting all of it for himself. He earned it.</p>
<p>This sense of entitlement would go away eventually. Link would fall back into mental habit. But for now, he was going to ride this high as long as he could. But the high was often double checked, tested for its right to exist. Link washed his green hands into the nearby pond, bringing them back to their naturally tan color. Once the ripples subsided, Link took a good look at his reflection.</p>
<p>'There I am,' he thought.</p>
<p>There he was. The reflection showed a young man with clothes of a marauder, green streaks of paint to camouflage and express him, twigs in his hair, and most striking, a korok leaf covering the whole of his face. It was punctured by two little holes and a mouth haphazardly to allow the hylian to see and eat.</p>
<p>"Holy shit. I look like a Korok."</p>
<p>Why it took Link this long to realize, he didn't know. Maybe it was because he hadn't had the chance to self reflect. He had working off instinct for the past few days. "No" left his vocabulary for the longest time, even when now more than ever he was able to say it.</p>
<p>Link snapped himself out of his thoughts when he heard the distant giggles of the Korok. He turned to head back to the great deku tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Bang. Bang. Bang.</em>
</p>
<p>"Mmm" <em>Revali</em> slurred, as he stirred in his half sleep. It was more of a groan.</p>
<p><em>Bang. Bang.</em> <em>Bang</em>.</p>
<p>"Go away." the Rito shouted, not bothering to sit up from his soft bed. He had preferred the company of hammocks, but housing of this quality was rare and should be savored.</p>
<p><em>Bang. Bang. </em>"Revali!"</p>
<p>The archer sat up immediately, his eye mask rising just as fast. He recognized the voice as the princess, the ruler of Hyrule. The anger in her voice seemed genuine, and her shouts had added a gruff tone to her voice.</p>
<p>Revali threw on his satin robe before trotting over to the door, cracking it open to stick his head out. "Yes?" he greeted, nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Zelda took the opportunity to push past him and into the room, marching inside so she could establish her authority within its walls. He pivoted to the champion to display a note in one hand and an arrow in the other.</p>
<p>"Do you know about this?"</p>
<p>Revali squinted and leaned into the note, observing its contents</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Leaving for a while. Tired.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Link</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Zelda had concluded that he had read the note, she retracted both her hands, placing them on her hips in a pissed manner. "Well?" she asked, referencing her previous question.</p>
<p>"Well based on the <em>extremely</em> detailed letter, it seems your little lapdog has left a while." he answered sarcastically. Just because she was royalty doesn't mean she could revoke his right to be cranky in the morning.</p>
<p>"Where?" she asked through gritted teeth. Revali paused, wondering if he should tell, for he knew where.</p>
<p>"No clue."</p>
<p>"Ugh!" Zelda's arms and head went limp momentarily from frustration. She must've come off as a whiny brat but in truth she was worried about Link. The people needed a hero right now. Not just for the fight but also for the aftermath, the morale needed to rebuild.</p>
<p>"Sorry for waking you," she sighed, "I'll ask Mipha next..."</p>
<p>Revali did feel a bit guilty, watching the poor girl walk away without so much as a hint. So, he threw her a bone.</p>
<p>"Princess..."</p>
<p>Zelda turned her head before she made it to the hallway, a glimmer of hope in her eye.</p>
<p>"...based on what I know about that one, he probably headed for the nearest forest."</p>
<p>Zelda smiled before disappearing into the great castle corridors.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Link had walked by the Triforce pedestal as he returned to the village, buckets of water in hand for drinking and bathing. He felt a bit of nostalgia, wishing he could relive that moment of shock in finding the master sword.</p>
<p>"Link..."</p>
<p>The hero stopped at the voice of the great deku tree, which somehow boomed through the forest incredibly softly. The tree had a way of being infinitely gentle while commanding enormous respect. Although, respect wasn't hard to obtain from the Koroks, who also stopped what they were doing to listen.</p>
<p>"I am still getting used to seeing you here so often..." the tree's voice was slow and labored, pausing often to take breaths. It used to annoy Link, but now he was in no rush, abundant in patience. "I never expected you to come back after obtaining your sword."</p>
<p>Link opened his mouth to defend himself, wanting to correct the assumption, to say "of course I would come back." But the tree thought much faster than he.</p>
<p>"Of course, I mean this in no offense. I'm not insinuating that you were one to treat others with disrespect. Rather, a young man such as yourself too naive to think of returning to whence you came. You had the whole world ahead of you, why turn back?" the tree chuckled.</p>
<p>Link didn't say anything, wanting his response to be just as wise and eloquent.</p>
<p>"It seems the hero of Hyrule needed some space. Time. Am I correct?"</p>
<p>Link didn't want to answer.</p>
<p>"Please call me Link from now on. No more "hero" stuff."</p>
<p>The Great Deku Tree was interested by the request.</p>
<p>"Do you no longer consider yourself a hero?"</p>
<p>"I consider myself Link."</p>
<p>"What was it? The pressure to perform, or the overwhelming commitment? Not that there's anything wrong with that. These are concerns youth are supposed to have."</p>
<p>"The latter," Link answered, continuing on his way to the inside of the tree.</p>
<p>The Koroks went on with their daily routine after the interaction ended, jumping and laughing about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Interesting indeed..." the elder said to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Militia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Link!"</p>
<p>"Link."</p>
<p>"Liiiiink!"</p>
<p>"Link."</p>
<p>"Can you show a little more zeal?" Zelda asked, shooting Revali a frustrated glare. Revali looked up theatrically, in thought, tapping his talons on the forest floor.</p>
<p>"No." he determined.</p>
<p>The princess gave a disappointed eye-roll, its shaming quality having no effect on the Rito. He had built an immunity from her authoritative scolding.</p>
<p>The Lost Woods apparently earned its name. For somehow, every time they took a turn slightly in the wrong direction, mist would engulf and transport them back to the entrance. They knew it would be bad, but not <em>this </em>bad. Not bringing any guards or troops was wise, traveling in caravans through these woods would be impossible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Zelda asked Revali too come with her to the Lost Woods to look for Link, he was surprised. He knew the girl was smart, but only given his vague hint, he didn't know she was <em>that</em> smart. That... or it was a lucky guess. He played it off like he could take the offer or leave it, but deep down he blushed at the prospect of seeing link again.</p>
<p>Revali was miffed about being toyed with by this complexing forest, he felt like prey. Even when he tried to fly over and out, the fog would grab him no matter what. Zelda, while frustrated as well, was enjoying what little time she could get out of the castle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Link!"</p>
<p>"Will you quit it?"</p>
<p>"Hey! Don't order me around!"</p>
<p>"No I mean be quiet, I heard something."</p>
<p>Zelda reluctantly let go of her damaged pride to listen to the appointed champion. Revali's eyes were like a hawk's, able to focus on one thing like binoculars while still being aware to the big picture.</p>
<p>There was a swirl of mist, a shuffle of grass, and other oddities that couldn't be explained. Whatever was out there, it was fast.</p>
<p>Zelda had begun to shake nervously, clearly disturbed the forest which seemed more and more cursed by the minute. Before they knew it, they were back to back, swiveling around their small patch of grass, trying to spot what was surrounding them. </p>
<p>The ambush had arrived, but certainly not in the way they were expecting.</p>
<p>"Rawr!" they heard as a group of Koroks popped out from all around them. From the branches, the logs, even right by their feet. The little tree people were scattered so tactically in their bright war paint, each wielding a wooden little weapon, resembling a toy. The one known as Romeo stepped forward to greet them "Stop right there! We are the Korok armed militia! We have been sent to-"</p>
<p> "awwwww, they're so cute." Zelda cooed.</p>
<p>"We're not cute!" One korok countered.</p>
<p>"Yeah! We're deadly!" another added from the tree.</p>
<p>"Grrr!" Romeo growled, charging forth and smacking Revali's leg with his sharp stick, resulting in a "Ow! Stop! Why me?"</p>
<p>Zelda knelt down to the feisty little shrub, picking him up and examining closely. "Remarkable! I had only heard of the rumored 'tree people', but never thought I would see one myself!" Zelda geeked, rotating Romeo every which way, making note of his anatomy. Eventually, the Korok wiggled out of her hands.</p>
<p>"Stop, I say! We have been sent here to-"</p>
<p>"Just take us to Link, you little brat!" Revali snapped, tired of these childish antics.</p>
<p>"We have sworn to protect Mr. Link at all costs. I am ready to die for-!"</p>
<p>"Please?" Zelda asked, politely.</p>
<p>"Ok!"</p>
<p>And with that, all the korok left their defensive positions, and nonchalantly headed back for the village. The princess and champion followed close behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The hero, currently with a search warrant on his head, was sitting by the same pond he had been at days ago, sipping the water. He had no care in the world. Not a single one. Not even a little. Nope.</p>
<p>The hero's posture slumped down.</p>
<p>'Who am I kidding? I'm in denial. I need responsibility. I need people to serve. This vacation was nice, but that's all it was. A vacation...'</p>
<p>Link perked up when he convinced himself to do so. </p>
<p>'But what's the rush? It's not like I have to leave this second-"</p>
<p>"Link!"</p>
<p>The hero looked up to see the princess he had sworn to protect across the pond, hands clasped, worry stricken from her face. Revali was standing next to her, wings crossed and face screaming disinterest. It seems Romeo had lead them right to him, not really grasping that Link really didn't want to be found. He was expecting Zelda to find him eventually, but Revali was the outlier.</p>
<p>'What is he doing here? I know he said he'd visit, but he was joking, right?'</p>
<p>Link was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice of Zelda. </p>
<p>"Link... it's time to come home," she solemnly said, hope in her voice.</p>
<p>Link only rose to his feet, dusted off the dirt from his knees, readjusted his leaf mask, and ran into the forest as fast as he possibly could.</p>
<p>Once it was collectively realized that he was running away, the search party broke into a sprint after him.</p>
<p>Revali took a few great strides before turning it into a glide, flying low and sweeping between the trees like they weren't there. But Link... or er, feral Link... was faster in his domain, swinging from tree to tree like some Hylian Tarzan.</p>
<p>Revali could almost touch him, reaching out in a desperate move of retrieval, before fog began to swirl around him. "No, no! Not now!" </p>
<p>"I'm sorry..." the hylian said, disappearing out of the Rito's view as he was warped to somewhere else in the forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Revali awoke, he was alone. Clearly still in the forest, but abandoned. No Link. He could've sworn he had the hero's ponytail in his grasp.</p>
<p>"Dammit!" he yelled, throwing a rock into the mist.</p>
<p>"Ow!"</p>
<p>Zelda and Romeo had entered the Rito's line of sight, eager to see someone other than themselves.</p>
<p>"What are you doing? Throwing rocks like that... you hit Romeo."</p>
<p>"Yea..." the tree whined, rubbing his head.</p>
<p>"Sorry. I'm just... I had him in my grasp, I swear."</p>
<p>"It's ok, Revali. We'll find him. As for right now, it's dark. Let's stay here the night."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda and Revali had huddled around an old piece of wood, which was smoldering more than burning, a few embers popping off.</p>
<p>"We need more firewood." Zelda discerned.</p>
<p>"We have firewood."</p>
<p>Revali and Zelda turned to look at Romeo, who was idly playing with his pinwheel before catching their stares. "What?"</p>
<p>"Nothing..." the bird spat behind gritted beak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, the fire had truly become a fire, giving plenty of warmth.</p>
<p>They sat in a warm silence.</p>
<p>"Zelda." the Rito asked, eyes fixated on the fire.</p>
<p>"Yes?" she replied, looking up from her book.</p>
<p>"Do you love Link?"</p>
<p>"Of course." she answered without pause, to Revali's surprise.</p>
<p>"W-what? Really?" he squawked, knowing that this was a possible answer, but not the one he wanted.</p>
<p>"We grew up together. We're basically siblings. Maybe even deeper than that." she stated, before returning for her book.</p>
<p>"I see."</p>
<p>Silence returned for a few moments.</p>
<p>"Do you know of anyone who has courted him?"</p>
<p>This truly grabbed her attention. "No... why?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm... just wondering." </p>
<p>Zelda stared at him suspiciously, eyes squinted, causing him to ruffle up in embarrassment. </p>
<p>"Revali... do <em>you</em> love Link?"</p>
<p>The archer gulped and stared like a deer in headlight.</p>
<p>"...No." he responded, too late after the question. One could've sworn a show of fireworks went off in the princess's head, based on her eyes alone.</p>
<p>"Oh. My. God. You do! You do!" she laughed, pointing at him.</p>
<p>"You do! You do!" Romeo joined in, happy to be a part of the excitement.</p>
<p>"I do not! Stop it." Revali warned, trying to be intimidating, but only looked flustered.</p>
<p>Zelda scooted closer so she could get the most out of the bird.</p>
<p>"Soooooo, when did this happen?"</p>
<p>"Nothing happened."</p>
<p>"Come on, you can tell me. What better time than when he's no where to be found?"</p>
<p>Revali couldnt argue with that logic. He sighed.</p>
<p>"Fine."</p>
<p>Zelda squealed in excitement.</p>
<p>"Details. Go!"</p>
<p>"Well... it started when I saw him."</p>
<p>"That seems a little cliche..." the blond complained, disappointed.</p>
<p>"No, you don't understand. Not when I <em>met </em>Link. When I <em>saw </em>him. I mean truly saw him..." Revali seemed to enter his own memories via the fire. "It was one of those banquets we had, to celebrate our new alliance, something or other. I was sitting on the lone edge of the long table, because I... wanted to be there, when this little twerp came and sat next to me. No food, no drink, just sitting there. He could've sat with the others, who he got along well with, but he sat next to me."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"What are you doing here?" </p>
<p>"Sitting next to you."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because no one else was."</p>
<p>"Ah... I see... come to pity me, eh?"</p>
<p>"What? No. I didn't want you to be lonely."</p>
<p>Revali distinctly remembered blushing deeply.</p>
<p>"Why do you care?"</p>
<p>"Because I can? I care about you."</p>
<p>"Shut up."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You told him to shut up?" Zelda asked in the present, interrupting the story.</p>
<p>"Yep. And that's what did it."</p>
<p>"You telling him to shut up? Why?"</p>
<p>"Because... he did."</p>
<p>"He did what?'</p>
<p>"He shut up. Stopped talking, just kept sitting there, keeping me company. It sounds stupid but it was an act of pure selflessness, something one would do only for someone they had genuine feelings for. When does anyone just shut up when they tell them to? He wasn't scared of me, he was obeying me, wanting to please me in any way he could."</p>
<p>"How do you figure all that?" Romeo chimed in.</p>
<p>"His eyes said it all..."</p>
<p>Zelda snorted a little bit because of the corny line. "Shut up!" Revali squeaked in embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link didn't find it corny. He felt warmth in his head and a feeling in his gut. Sitting on his tree branch, hidden from sight, he listened to the whole thing. He hadn't any feelings for Revali until then. Until he heard Revali make the first move, saying so.</p>
<p>'How much longer can I stay here..." he thought.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You are not a tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry the update took so long, finally finished botw and the DLC. </p>
<p>trying to find excuses to still play it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What troubles you, young one?"</p>
<p>The Great Tree's voice could penetrate any emotional armor one put up to protect themselves from harmful thoughts. Link's especially. </p>
<p>"I'm not troubled," the self indoctrinated Korok defended, facing the castle he could see from his wooden perch.</p>
<p>"Come now, don't take me for a fool," the Great Tree asked, watching a red Korok float past his nose, waving on its way down to the forest floor. "Your posture betrays you, and the concern on your face permeates through your leaf."</p>
<p>Link defensively shifted his posture and adjusted his leaf. Both were in a vain attempt protect his pride with denial. Eventually, he was wise enough to admit defeat and accept words of advice.</p>
<p>"Did I make a mistake coming here?" the Hero asked.</p>
<p>"Of course not."</p>
<p>The answer caught Link off guard.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>The Deku Tree chuckled. "Just because you're questioning yourself doesn't mean you're wrong. It means you're brave enough to face your past self. Past mistakes. Many would've continued to live this bold lifestyle, blind to whether or not the choice to participate was the right one."</p>
<p>"I'm... still confused." Link was the heir of the Triforce of Courage, not wisdom.</p>
<p>The Tree was more straightforward. "Link. Your longing for your previous life does not discredit your decision. You chose to come here, live as a Korok, and take time for yourself, because your body and mind longed for it. You were only listening to your instincts."</p>
<p>"All this talk about lifestyles!" Link got up to rant, pacing back and forth in front of the elder, "Decision this, choice that! What if this wasn't a decision, what if this is who I've always been?"</p>
<p>"Link... if you are being who you truly are... then, you would've asked me that. Besides, I don't see much of your lifestyle has changed."</p>
<p>Link was surprised by that last observation, offended even. He laughed in disbelief. "What in gods' name do you mean? I've abandoned my duty, ditched my Princess, and forgone all responsibilities in the name of freedom!"</p>
<p>"No you haven't. You still serve the people. Just not the same ones as before. You are still a knight. But now, with different armor and subjects."</p>
<p>Link had to put the pieces together, broken that the great elder was right.</p>
<p>"My gods, you're right. Am I... am I just doomed to be a servant of the public, defender of all who are not me? This is the most selfish I've been in my life! Why can't I be more selfish?" Tears of anger and frustration leaped out of the hero's eyes. Saliva was spat out from his confused yelling.</p>
<p>"Calm yourself! Calm! Link, this is not a bad thing!"</p>
<p>Link's puffy eyes of rage looked back up at the one lecturing him.</p>
<p>"You are who you are! The decision to come here was born from a feeling of claustrophobia, it's quite normal, I assure you! Dare I say, abandoning your post was the best thing for the people you serve. Only when we look from the outskirts of our lives may we reflect and improve them. That's what you've done, and now you need- want to go back. You did what you came here to do, whether you know it or not. Wiser, you are."</p>
<p>The Hero of Hyrule began to giggle, then chuckle, and broke out into a loud laughter, clapping his hands and stumbling around in celebration. The tree chuckled nervously, trying to figure out what broke the Hylian's sanity.</p>
<p>What The Great Deku Tree didn't know was that Link's joy stemmed from the hole in his heart and head, originating since years ago, being filled with wisdom he now has.</p>
<p>"Thank you tree! Thank you!" he shouted maniacally, ripping the leaf from his face, loosening the bun holding up his hair. The hero of Hyrule then launched from the Great Tree, paragliding  his way into the lost woods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Farewell, Great Hero," the tree muttered to himself, "A small part of me hopes you need some more soul searching in the future, so that you visit here once more." The tree smiled to himself.</p>
<p>"Yes... you'll be back, but by conscious choice next time."</p>
<p>The hero soon disappeared, gliding into the fog.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda shoveled the last of the dirt from her royal boot onto the smoldering fire, smothering it at last. Feel not bad for the poor embers, as not many can say they have been smothered by a princess. The smoke fizzled out, clinging to life on the wooden skewers that had held last night's dinner.</p>
<p>"Well, we ought to get a move on." The Princess declared, strapping her royal pack back to her torso, Romeo hugging the bag.</p>
<p>"If we leave now and keep going strong, we might even see a footprint!" Revali said sarcastically, referencing the futility of their previous attempt and future ones. He always put up a sarcastic front, but was deeply worried about Link. And more selfishly, how he wouldn't be able to see him so soon.</p>
<p>Zelda sighed, too tired to feel concern over his sarcasm. "Look, I know this isn't desirable, but we have to. We have been taking Link for granted for years, it's time we return the favor and go out on a limb for him.</p>
<p>The Rito was offended at the suggestion of him taking Link for granted, scoffing, "Maybe you had taken the elf-boy for granted when he was here, but <em>I </em>had always known his value and worth." Revali proudly stated, wing over his chest.</p>
<p>"Whatever, Lover-bird." she giggled to herself.</p>
<p>"Shut up, Princess!" The insult was meant more to be mean than accurate.</p>
<p>"Calm down, I'm only teasing. So, I say we head North. We were heading West all yesterday, so maybe one direction is more favorable in the woods. But then again, I have this theory based on torchlight and the embers they emit, so perhaps- do you hear that?"</p>
<p>"Hear what?" Revali asked, eyebrow raised. He was unaware of the continuous war cry of a Hylian teenager paragliding into earshot, despite his "exemplary" predatory senses.</p>
<p>"REEEEEEEVAAAAAAAAAAALLLIIIIIIIIII!" the Rito turned from the Princess's shocked face, all too late, as the Hero crashed into his torso, unintentionally landing in-between the Rito's legs. Revali was on his back in shock, scarf being gripped by both of the hero's hands. His feathers ruffled and he blushed from the physical contact, albeit vigorous and manic shaking of his head from Link's grasp. "Revali!" he shouted as he finished with his final shake, leaping from him as fast as he landed.</p>
<p>"Zelda!" Link yelled, greeting her like an old friend, with his arms out for a hug. He was promptly met with a royal slap. "Ow! Fuck!"</p>
<p>"Don't! You! Zelda! Me!" She berated, poking him harshly with each word.</p>
<p>Link was happy for the interaction. Revali had gotten up, brushing the dirt from his feathers and re-smoothing them, before smacking the kid upside the head.</p>
<p>"Ow! Again!"</p>
<p>"Don't you Revali me either, you little twerp. You scared us half to death."</p>
<p>"Hi Link!"</p>
<p>"Hi Romeo..."</p>
<p>Link smiled warmly, maybe genuinely for having company for the first time in years. He was happy to be back.</p>
<p>Zelda was happy he was back.</p>
<p>Revali was happy he was back.</p>
<p>Mipha and Sidon will be happy he was back.</p>
<p>Hyrule will be happy he was back.</p>
<p>Romeo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>